Tokyo · ¿Love? · City
by NaruNein
Summary: 96neko es una cantante que pasó de la calle a estar en la cumbre de los idol, Crypton. Ella ya conocía varios integrantes de esta empresa y entre esos a Rin Kagamine, quien la motivó a nunca rendirse en cuanto a sus aspiraciones, haciendo que la admire incondicionalmente, ¿Que tal si ya no es admiración? ¿Y si alguien decide intervenir? oportunidad pls
1. ¿Más que admiración?

_OK! esta es la 3 vez que resubo esta cagá e.e to porque me salen errores del diablo y el querer alargar más el cap... viva la indecisión, espero seguir satisfecha con el cap después de una semana para no volverlo a cambiar_

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=_

Nervios. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, frente a esa puerta tan especial, ¿Por qué especial? muy fácil, detrás de esa maravillosa puerta se encontraba la persona que más he admirado, además de su hermano. Un pequeño sudor empezó a hacerse presente en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, al pensar que no sólo estarían "esas" personas, si no muchos más a la espera de que yo tocara la maldita puerta para poner mi presencia en el ambiente.

¿Dónde estoy? en frente de la puerta de Crypton, no sé como llegué de ser una cantante callejera a estar en el mismo paraíso de los Idols, ah cierto, entré en un concurso de talentos y fui el 1º lugar de casi 200 participantes, y antes de volver a la calle con un trofeo (que no es mucho), un hombre de traje elegante me ofreció su mano y me llevó en limosina hasta acá haciéndose llamar "Master", y poniéndome al tanto de lo último que había hecho su empresa y de que quería que estuviera en ella porque esto y esto otro. En fin, sigo aquí como estúpida sin poder presionar ese bendito roble barnizado con muchos detallitos.

-Ok, me aburrí, voy a tocar- Dije al modo "tsundere" y poco a poco acerco mi mano a la puerta hasta que siento un gran peso encima, y al parecer estaba en el suelo con una silueta encima mío, creo que eso explica lo que pasó, ah... que vergüenza, pero esperen, esta silueta... tiene cabellera rubia, casi dorada, ¿caso es...?

-¿R-Rin K -Kag-gamine?- Oh mierda, acabo de tartamudear, alguien deme una soga por favor.

-¿Eh?- Dijo la rubia algo confundida, hasta que levantó la mirada y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, era una chica bellísima, parecía una verdadera "barbie", pero más aniñada, mi corazón se aceleró a mil, si, me encantaba, adoraba y quería muchísimo a Rin Kagamine, si no la hubiera conocido, en este momento estaría trabajando en una oficina, recibiendo correos con quejas y consultas, sólo para tener dinero, dinero, y más dinero.

-¡Rin!- decía detrás de esta incomoda escena una chica de coletas, obviamente era Miku Hatsune, no hay nadie más princesa que la 1º entre los Vocaloids, seguida por una muchacha de cabello rosa, esa si que no sabía quien cresta era, me recordaba a la "Dulce Princesa", y Len Kagamine, el hermano de la joya con piernas.

-¡Ah! tu debes ser el nuevo ¿no?-Dijo la joya con piernas con gran ternura, ah... su voz era tan hermos- espera, ¿dijo... "el"?

- LA nueva para tu información- Ok, acepto que una persona con la que NO voy a vivir, que una persona de la CALLE diga que soy hombre, pero por favor acabo de tartamudear su nombre me la forma mas femenina posible y aun así dijo que soy hombre (bueno, no dijo que era hombre así directamente pero ¡es lo mismo!).

-Ay, perdón, es que no nos habían dicho nada de LA nueva integrante, y como parecías chico entonces pensé que lo eras- Dijo la rubia mirando un poco a su alrededor y vio que todavía seguíamos en el suelo, así que se levantó asustada y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, el tacto de sus manos era mágico, se podría decir que capturó mi atención totalmente.

-gracias y creo que no deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias, te puede jugar una mala pasada- Dije calmada pero en el fondo me preocupé un poquito.

-De nada mamá... mamá... ¿Como te llamas?- Dijo la ojiceleste con una sonrisa, claramente queriendo reír, su sonrisa iluminaría todo el lugar en donde quedaron atrapados los 33 mineros.

-Me llamo 96neko, pero puedes decirme Kuro Neko- Dije seductoramente, creo que mi cuerpo se alió con mis pensamientos para ligarle sin mi consentimiento, que desastre, apenas la vi y ya quiero llevármela a la cama.

-Bueno, de nada mamá Kuro Neko- Dijo con una sonrisa mucho más grande de lo que era.

-¡Rin revienta la burbuja y deja de coquetearle a la nueva!- Dijo Miku y Rin se puso tan roja como un tomate, en eso una mujer de cabello castaño se acerca a mí y me dice - Vamos marimacho, entra- obviamente no me lo tomé a mal y le sonreí pícaramente, a lo que ella me sonrió seductoramente. Al parecer sabe de mis juegos.

Entré con confianza, creo que esa bienvenida tan especial se merece mi confianza. El lugar era MUY espacioso, tanto como para comprar un trampolin 50x100 y aun así quedaría bastante espacio, sus paredes eran de un tono almendra con toques cafés, el suelo era de baldosas amarillas y en el centro de cada baldosa una nota musical color naranja oscuro, habían 2 escalera, una que daba a 5 habitaciones y otro que daba al 2º piso, no sé porque alguien querría 2º piso con el tremendo espacio que ya tienen en el 1º.

-No sé si te molesta pero solo hay 5 habitaciones así dormirás con Miku, ¿La conoces, no?- Me dijo la castaña y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me cabreo un poco la idea de que tendría que dormir con Miku, solo espero que no en la misma cama.

-No importa, supongo- Le dije sin mayor escándalo y mirando las puertas dije- ¿Cuál es?- me miró seria y me señaló una que tenía unos detalles de puerros, no me sorprende.

Antes de dirigirme a esa puerta-ensalada me dio unos cuantos consejos acerca de Miku, por si alguna razón de la vida se enojaba conmigo. En fin, volví a mi destino y antes de abrir la puerta siento un olor a crema, fue extraño, pero aun así entré sin tocar, se suponía que todos estaban abajo... ¿verdad?

-¡cierra la puerta degenerada!- dijo una cabeza rubia que no era perteneciente a los kagamine, vi una escena porno, no tenía ni puta idea de que hacían dos muchachas extrañas (para mí) en la habitación de la princesa haciendo cosas inmorales, solo cerré la puerta del susto y decidí dejar mis cosas afuera, no eran muchas, de hecho era solo una guitarra y un par de botellas con tapioka.

-¡mamá kuro neko! ¿pasó algo?- dijo la rubiecita riéndose aún por como sonaba ese "sobrenombre" en mí. Fui hasta ella haciendo un poco parkour, había que aprovechar el inmenso espacio ¿no?.

Las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza -Emmm... nada- dije con una sonrisa muy nerviosa, recordar esas imágenes me dio un pequeño escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, a mí me habían pillado en esas condiciones VARIAS veces, nunca me había importado, pero ahora si que se cómo se siente entrar a una habitación ajena y encontrarte con porno lesbico.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde están Gumi y Lily?- dijo Miku y la castaña a unísono, creo que ahora tengo una mejor idea de quienes eran esas personas, asi que dije -Creo que deberían revisar las habitaciones- todos me miraron profundamente, creo que me puse más pálida de lo que estaba en ese concurso.

-jajaja, con que eso era- dijo divertida Rin, sigo diciendo, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, las miradas se alejaron de mi y pasaron a Rin quien ya entendió el motivo de mi nerviosismo y la desaparición de las anterior mencionadas.

-eso significa que...- dijo la ojicafé algo asqueada con una vena marcándose en su frente, de seguro esas chicas no salen con vida.

-¿!¿EN MI HABITACIÓN?!- gritó claramente muy enojada una aguamarina diciendo- ¡Meiko, vamos!- a lo que Meiko obedeció y subió tan rápido como la puerritos a encarar a las descaradas que estaban en "nuestra" habitación.

Eran las 20.30 hrs. me encontraba recostada en mi nueva cama en la habitación de Miku, me habían llamado casi 4 veces para que baje a cenar pero no quise, me sentí muy a gusto en esta cama, hace mucho que no me sentía en las nubes con una simple cama.

-¿Kuro-chan?- escuché a penas por la sensación de relajo que me daba esta cama, me drogué.

-¿mmm?- dije con pesadez, realmente necesito dormir un poco.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?- dijo Rin con un tono preocupado, tal vez sea porque no quise ir a cenar.

-por supuesto, solo me drogué un poco con la cama y me dio pereza bajar- dije con voz algo borracha pero clara, ella se puso a reír bajo, era adorable.

¿Cuando me dio un beso en la frente? ¿Cuando se fue? Ni idea, pero sentí como mi cara se empezó a calentar desde la frente y como mi cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo que empezaba de esta. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo llegué a pensar en lo linda que era Rin? ¿Desde cuando tuve la iniciativa de querer protegerla, mimarla, e incluso hacer cosas indecentes con ella? deben ser los efectos que tiene las lolis sobre mí. Ya se me pasará... ¿o no?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=

_Espero que mi esfuerzo por ser ideal sea de su agrado y me despido cansada x-x_


	2. La pesadez de la fama

_soooon~ las 1 de la mañana~ y aquí el segundo cap~ ok, lean noma' _

* * *

><p>-¿Me quedé dormida?- dije al sentir unos pequeños rayos del cálido sol inundar mi rostro, ni idea de que hora sería, miré al lado y Miku seguía durmiendo, ¿Cuándo entró? De hecho, ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?, tengo un serio problema con la hora, y para más encima me quedé dormida con ropa. Me levanté y cuidadosamente baje las escaleras y sentí el sonido de un televisor, alguien debe estar despierto.<p>

Seguí mi camino hasta la cocina hasta que una voz detiene mi andar y hace que voltee a ver, era Meiko.

-Vaya que madrugaste…- me dijo sacándome de mi pequeña burbuja e instintivamente le pregunté - ¿Qué hora es? – me miró seria pero un clara duda existencial.

-son las 6 am, perdona que te lo pregunte pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo y se le borraba de a poco ese rostro de duda existencial, quería saber mi nombre.

-wow… nunca me había despertado tan temprano… me llamo 96neko, pero puedes decirme Kuro Neko, es un placer Meiko- le dije guiñándole el ojo a lo que se sonrojo un poco y me ofreció la mano, y como la galana que soy la tome y le deposité un pequeño beso, estaba como un jugo de frutilla y desvió su mirada.

Deshizo el agarre y me dijo - al parecer conoces a todos ¿no? – mientras lo decía me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara junto a ella.

- a todos no, pero supongo que a los más esenciales- dije con total seguridad, creo que es común en mi agarrar mucha confianza.

- veo que eres muy pícara kuro-san, ya veo como dejas a tus pies a todas las mujeres de Crypton y , incluyéndome- me dijo entre risas, veo que era una mujer con la que puedes hablar muy cómodamente.

-jajaja, gracias Meiko-san- dije y en eso sale de su habitación un sonriente muchacho de cabello azulado comiendo un helado de arándano.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo el abominable hombre de los helados yendo hacia nosotras, creo que a estas personas deberían decirles más sobre la gente nueva, enserio.

-Hola Kaito- dijo Meiko sonriente y yo solo lo saludo con un gesto, su nombre me recuerda al sake, pero frío, es extraño pero me recuerda a eso, necesito un psicólogo.

En eso Kaito se sienta junto a mi, me extiende su mano y me pregunta - ¿Cómo te llamas chico?- agarro su mano, se ve amable, pero jote.

-Me llamo 96neko, puedes decirme Kuro Neko, y soy una chica- dije disimulando la molestia, ¿Qué acaso no les informan nada a estas personas sobre la gente nueva? hubiera sido una asesina en serie y aun así ellos no hubieran sabido nada porque no les dijeron nada, o sea, no mames.

-¿¡ERES MUJER?!- dijeron ambos a unísono, esto ya me esta fastidiando.

- ¿sorpresa? - dije algo dudativa, pero ya lo dije así que no puedo arrepentirme.

-wow, para ser mujer tienes un buen cuerpazo de macho- dijo Kaito sorprendido, e instintivamente se tapó la boca, creo que no quiso decir eso.

-me halagas Kaito, me halagas- dije con total seguridad, ese tipo de comentarios me halagan, no sé por qué pero hacen crecer mi ego.

Ambos estaban con los ojos hechos platos, especialmente Meiko que después se puso bastante roja, en mi instinto animal y sin conciencia, empuje a Meiko para que se recostara en el sillón, me puse muy encima de ella y suspiré en su oido, creo que acaba de temblar.

-hm. pensé que te resistirías más- le dije en el tono más seductor que tengo, creo que mis instintos, mi falta de conciencia y mis hormonas me están jugando una broma pesada, MUY pesada.

En ese mísero momento siento como me golpean en la cabeza fuertemente, la fuerza era tanta como cuando lanzas un martillo de concreto a la velocidad de una flecha, sí, así se sintió.

* * *

><p>-!Hey, pervertida despierta!- decía una voz claramente enojada, era la de Meiko, supongo que me habré desmayado con el golpe.<p>

-p-perdon...- dije casi en un susurro y sentí una mano acariciando la parte trasera de mis orejas, me vino un cosquilleo intenso que me hizo ronronear.

-¿De que disculpas tonta? Mira las noticias- me dijo en un tono serio pero de igual manera, bastante molesto.

Al parecer seguía en el sillón, pero esta vez había gente diferente en el sillón, estaba Miku, Rin y Meiko. Mas allá, en la mesa, alcancé a divisar al bananero Len, a Kaito, el mounstro come-helado , a la Dulce Princesa que no conozco y a las niñas porneras que ya ni me acuerdo como se llamaban.

De la televisión escuché "_Se han colado unas imágenes donde se les ve a Rin Kagamine y el supuesto nuevo integrante de Crypton teniendo un encuentro muy cercano, ¿Será esta la nueva historia de amor en Crypton? quédese en "intrusos" para saber más sobre esta impactadora noticia", _O no, esto no puede ser bueno._  
><em>

-!RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- gritó una exasperada Meiko ensordeciendo no solo a mi, si no a todos los presentes, y mejor aún, helandonos cada cm de sangre en nuestro cuerpo, hay que empezar a cavar la tumba de Rin Kagamine.

-Meiko no te enojes conmigo, no tenía idea de que eso pudiera pasar, no me mates, aun soy virgen- dijo muy asustada Rin y yo ante tal comentario no pude aguantarme una gran risotada.

Meiko primero señalo a Rin y dijo -tú morirás virgen- y luego señalándome dijo- y tú te callas o te arranco las cuerdas vocales- mi risa cesó en seco, ahora si que me sentía asustada.

-Ya es suficiente con que los paparazzis estén roendo nuestra cerca para hablar con Kaito y Gakupo sobre su relación, y que ahora estén tirando abajo nuestra puerta para hablar con ustedes, me lleva la conch...- dijo Meiko siendo inmediatamente silenciada por Kaito (vaya, que valiente) diciéndole - sin garabatos, hay menores de edad-.

-Ahora solo habrá UNA menor de edad- dijo Meiko con una voz muy amenazante, escuché como Rin tragaba en seco mientras Meiko sacaba una correa.

No sé que hice, pero todos se me quedaron viendo, haber analicemos el ambiente... hmm... creo que ya sé por qué: 1. acabo de abrazar a Rin en forma de protección y 2. dije las palabras perfectas para ser grabadas en una estatua de piedra en honor a mí.

-Si vas a matar a Rin, matame a mi primero- lo dije con una voz de posesión extrema, tanto que si la llegase a morder le rompería los huesos.

En ese momento me dio una vergüenza extrema, simplemente no creí que volvería a decir algo así. La solté con brusquedad y de la pura vergüenza salí corriendo por la puerta principal en dirección indefinida gritando -!PERDÓN!- puedo llegar a ser muy vergonzosa en los momentos mas inoportunos.

Al parecer mi cerebro dijo que tenía que ir al lugar de siempre, mi querido bar de dioses, mi verdadero Night Club: If you do do, ahora me pregunto si ellos estarán ahí...

Entré sin más preámbulo y escuchaba muchos murmullos, tal vez era porque ahora soy la colibritany que está buscando a sus chambelán. Sentía todas las miradas sobre mi, y una voz muy conocida para mi me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Kogeniu, mi barman preferido.

-¡Kuro-chan! Ah pasado una semana sin que vengas aquí, escuché que ahora estas en donde cualquiera de nosotros quisiera estar: Crypton, ¿es cierto?- dijo ese hombre lobo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Más cierto que aposté mi casa y la perdí- dije en broma imitando su gran sonrisa, hace mucho que no lo veía, me alegra tanto que todavía conserve esa encantadora sonrisa.

-jajaja, tu siempre tan bromista, oye ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que haces aquí?- me preguntó con una clara confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿ahora no puedo venir a saludar?- dije fingiendo molestia, a lo que el me levantó la ceja con la expresión de "¿enserio?"en lo que me resigné y le dije - Ok, la verdad es que huí de Crypton porque pasé vergüenza y bueno, al parecer mi cerebro dijo que tenía que ir para acá, y aquí estoy-.

-Apuesto que es por lo de la loli, te agarró al tiro jajaja, ¿Dónde quedó mi fiera, mi dominante, mi campeona?- dijo riéndose, espero no haberme sonrojado, que vergüenza, ahora seré "96neko, la gatita", "96neko, la caramelo" etc.

-¡Kuro-chan!- escuché gritar desde un sitio no muy lejano y sentí que me apretujaban demasiado, era Vip-Tenchou, ese engendro de la felicidad y relajación suprema.

gruñí ante tal afecto a lo que Tenchou me replicó - ¡No seas hostil, yo solo quería darte amooor~!- emanaba olor a alcohol, espero que lo que dicen los borrachos no es cierto.

Lo senté en mis piernas, ni una queja, al parecer lo disfrutaba, le dije - hemos subido un poquito de peso eh...- me miró algo molesto, no le gusta que lo molesten con su peso así que me replicó nuevamente - cállate ninfomana come-lolis- Ok, acaba de prender la mecha.

lo agarré al estilo princesa y lo dejé caer seco en el suelo y me dice muy adolorido - hija de...- patea las patas de mi silla haciendo que esta se vuelque y caiga encima de el, a veces puede ser tan infantil.

-¡Auch! ¡tarado! - dije fastidiado a mas no poder, pero de un momento a otro lo agarré cual perro y lo senté en una silla, pedí 4 botellas de whisky, le pasé 2 y empecé a beber, me sentí muy angustiada.

Terminé las 2 que tenía y pedí 2 más, quería beber, beber, beber, y beber.

Cuando iba por la sexta botella, una mano misteriosa me quitó la botella y me miró muy coqueta, claramente era ella, era Valshe.

-¿Que hace esta hermosa joven bebiendo whisky?- me dijo seductoramente muy cerca de mi oído, mi mente no actuaba con claridad así no se mofó en ningún momento, me agarró de la cintura y ahí fue cuando inútilmente reaccioné, empujándola hacia atrás débilmente.

-No te asustes, no vine a hacerte daño, no otra vez- me dijo en un tono mas sensual todavía y mi cuerpo seguía luchando por deshacerse de aquel agarre, en eso escuché decir a Kogeniu - suéltala, sabemos que está borracha pero ten más dignidad y intenta comértela de nuevo cuando esté consciente de si misma- lo dijo en un tono muy serio, pero para mis oídos sonó muy gracioso, así que empecé a reír.

-¡Kuro Neko-san!- escuché desde la puerta principal del recinto, era una voz muy femenina, seguida de muchos sonidos de flashes que me cegaron completamente hasta el cuerpo de una muchachita rubia los cubrió para después tomar mi mano y salir corriendo del lugar.

Era Rin, la reconocí por su aguda voz y su muy suave tacto que tiene en sus manos, detrás vi como también empezaban a correr con alegría 3 personas muy conocidas que me cargaron, de ahí, me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>-¡irresponsables, kuro y tu son un par de irresponsables, ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir con el tremendo escándalo que armaron y que para más encima pusieran la cereza en el pastel escapando de un bar con este trío de gente? ahora sí que no pueden ir a grabar sin cámaras rodeándolas, ¡menos ir al baño!- nos regañaba mamá Meiko mientras Kaito y Miku nos tiraban unas cubetas de agua fría, dejando ver furia en sus rostros, espero que le agradezcan a dios que no tuve resaca.<p>

Tenchou, Kogeniu y Valshe estaban detrás de nosotros, como cachorritos buenos, a veces puedo repudiar el como se salen de problemas fácilmente y toda la culpa recae en mí, debe ser el karma, si eso debe ser.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche, estaba muerta de sueño, aunque acabo de despertar de una pequeña siesta desde la puerta del bar hasta aquí, supongo.

- Los cinco se quedarán aquí durmiendo como castigo, agradezcan que eso es lo más generoso que pude hacer de castigo- dijo finalmente Meiko para después irse a dormir, seguida por todos los demás integrantes que no eran ni Rin, ni yo.

-Tengo sueño- dijo un sonmoliento Tenchou acomodándose temerosamente en un sillón, cayendo poco a poco en manos de morfeo.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir- dijo Kogeniu poniéndose encima de Tenchou para seguirle en el camino del sueño, me impresiona lo pesado que puede ser el sueño tenchii.

me acomodé de costado en el gran sofá mientras Rin me veía con cara dudosa, así que le pregunté en un hilo de voz - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- al parecer lo escuchó, me asintió y muy despacio se fue recostando junto a mí, era bastante pequeña por lo que cabía perfectamente. En un acto reflejo la atraje hacia mí con mi brazo libre, abrazándola.

-Vaya, vaya, que atrevida- le oí decir a Valshe, de ahí no escuché nada más, excepto...

-sigues igual de dominante kuro-san, incluso más que aquella vez...- dijo.

La odio tanto, pero la amo tanto... y duele.

* * *

><p><em>ah mierda! pues... ¿que puedo decir? gracias por leer el cap:0 y chao, es muy tarde x_x<em>


	3. Todo es culpa de Valshe

_Gracias a toda la gente que lee esta historia, tal vez no es mucha pero gracias ;w;, me... me... me emociona:3 perdón por la demora o3o es que se me corta la imaginación, lo tenía listo ayer, pero se me borró todo el final D': lloré uwu pero lo hice de nuevo:3 y... eso (? lean nomá  
><em>

* * *

><p>Acabo de despertar con todo el brazo babeado y entumecido, al parecer alguien durmió muy cómoda anoche. Son las 10 de la mañana, desperté con el sonido de un televisor. Estaban despiertos Tenchii y Koge, Valshe seguía durmiendo al igual que la princesita que tengo al lado.<p>

Lo veía todo muy nublado, será porque recién despierto y, como siempre me pasa, veo todo blanco y negro, ah... cuando era joven...¿Tenía que llegar a eso?, no lo creo, pero para ese entonces creo que era mi mejor alternativa, joder...

-Kuro, ¡despertaste! - me dijo casi en susurro un alegre Tenchou viendo que todavía hay gente dormida, y continuó - para que sepas, todos los demás integrantes excepto la dulce princesa y la diva, se fueron a trabajar- Vaya que hasta Tenchou se da cuenta de que la pelirosa se parece mucho a la dulce princesa.

En eso veo un cuerpo que se levanta lentamente del suelo diciendo - koge, pásame mi aspirina- ay Valshe, sigues siendo una puta desobediente, ¿cuántas veces te han dicho que no puedes dormir de esa manera, menos en el suelo? bueno, no importa por más que a mí me importe. Creo que por más que la quiera dejar a su suerte siempre me preocuparé por ella, todo ha cambiado desde ese día...

No solo se despertó Valshe, sino también la pequeña, levantándose de a poco de mi brazo haciendo que sienta ese agudo dolor cuando mueves tu brazo entumecido, tenía su cabello algo desordenado y sus ojitos demostraban cansancio, y aun así se veía hermosa, al parecer también durmió bien.

-Roaww...- soltó Rin antes de volverse a acostar en mi brazo, la perezosa esta quería seguir durmiendo, le piqué la mejilla para que deje de dormir, las expresiones que ponía cada vez que la picaba eran muy tiernas.

**-**¡basta!- me dijo estampándome un buen manotazo en la cara, duele, arde y palpita mucho.

-¡Au! Esta bien que quieras seguir durmiendo pero no seas agresiva-le dije mientras calmaba el dolor en mi rostro.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, especialmente yo porque a esta hora voy a llegar tarde al trabajo- dijo Kogeniu mientras cargaba a un perezoso Tenchou que no se quería irse.

-Yo me quedaré aquí con neko-chan- dijo con suma seguridad y una pizca de coquetería una orgullosa Valshe abrazándome del cuello y prosiguió -Tengo asuntos "pendientes" con ella- dijo finalmente para depositarme un pequeñísimo mordisco en mi oreja,se sintió bien y repugnante al mismo tiempo, debe ser por el rencor.

Sentí como alguien me tiró de mi camisa para alejarme de aquella mujer que me seducía, era Rin... ¿¡RIN?!, no me lo creo, pero me emocioné muchísimo, casi lagrimeo, gracias Rin.

-Oye estúpida déjate de andar con cariñitos a kuro neko-chan, me asquea- dijo muy seriamente Rin mientras empujaba hacia afuera a una Valshe totalmente en shock, no se esperó que tales palabras salieran de esa "santa" boquita que tiene, bueno, yo tampoco.

En el momento que le cerró la puerta en la cara a Valshe no pude evitar saltar a darle un abrazo, debo decirlo sinceramente, es la primera vez que alguien hace algo para quitarme de encima a esa acosadora.

-Uyyy... Rin prendió mecha, ¡Rin prendió mecha!- dijo en un tono muy burlón la puerritos mientras la dulce princesa miraba a Rin con cara de "ah mierda, ¡esa es una dominante de corazón!".

-Miku...- dijo Rin en un tono muy amenazante, tanto que me heló la sangre hasta a mí, en eso una Miku corre al estilo Sonic en busca de un lugar seguro seguida de una furiosa rubia derrapando llamas.

-Espero que no me la deje hecha polvo para esta noche- dijo pícaramente una pelirosa acercándose a mi a grandes pasos para mí gusto. Me extendió la mano en señal de saludo y hice lo mismo que le hice a Meiko, pero más atrevida: tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con ella, mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos de a poco pero muy peligrosamente, quedando a unos míseros centímetros de los suyos.

-Hola, es un placer poder conocerte finalmente - dije en un tono sensual sin agrandar la distancia entre ambas y suspiré ampliamente haciendo que mi aliento se cole en su boca, en eso se pone tan roja como una frambuesa, en un acto instintivo la besé, se notaba su confusión en el beso por la forma en que le costaba seguirme el poco ritmo que hacía.

Al cabo de unos momentos su confusión desapareció, transformándolo en pasión, intensificó el beso y yo colé mi lengua en su boca, su lengua intentó domar la mía, el beso era tan intenso que la terminé recostando en un sillón, corté el beso en un intento de respirar mientras le mordía delicadamente el labio, no me gustaría lastimarla con mis colmillos.

mi consciencia no volvía todavía, por lo que volví a sucumbirme en ella y me dediqué a morder su oreja, no se si seré yo pero sabía que era su punto débil, ningún detalle como ese se me escapa. Continuando con mi labor de hacer que se estremezca del placer que le provocaba que yo tuviera contacto con su oreja, tenía una de mis piernas chocando con su intimidad y una mano rozando sus caderas buscando el cierre de su falda roja con bordes rosados, sabía que el cierre debía estar por el costado izquierdo por que se notaba que era una "CollegeBoom" por su diseño, en mi vida he visto tantas faldas como un hombre que a visto porno. Mi mente y cuerpo estaban enloquecidos por saber que había debajo de esa sexy blusa blanca escotada, mi mano se alejó de sus caderas y pasaron a manosear los pechos de la pelirosa, desde ahí escuché algo que me hizo sobrereaccionar.

-Por favor, no sigas...- me dijo muy apenada, y yo entré en semi-shock.

Nos miramos a los ojos y una vergüenza gigante me inundó, me salí rápidamente del sillón toda roja no creí que mi instinto animal dominante iba a llegar tan lejos otra vez, por lo menos me controlé antes de quitarle un botón, si lo hubiera echo, ya no podría ni ponerse su ropa después y el sillón parecería que se dio una ducha, todo mojado.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿entendido?- me dijo casi en un susurro, estaba asustada, yo también y no pienso negarlo. ¿Que pasaría si alguien nos hubiera visto? casi me dio un paro cardíaco solo con pensar que Rin, Miku, ¡un paparazzi! nos hubiera visto; hay que admitirlo: estuvo excitante.

-Nadie, nunca jamás- dije finalmente para alejarme considerablemente de la pelirosa, obviamente no era un muy buen momento pero le pregunté - perdona que pregunte pero... ¿Cómo te llamas?- en eso la pelirosa no pudo evitar soltar una gran risa.

-Casi me violas y me preguntas como me llamo, eres un caso tu eh... me llamo Luka- me dijo todavía riéndose, bueno, ¿a quién no le entra la risa cuando una pregunta común y corriente por el contexto se vuelve idiota?, tal vez no es el caso de muchos, pero da gracia.

-Que bonito nombre- le dije con una sonrisa, en eso entra Rin en el ambiente, se le notaba avergonzada, y por alguna razón, estaba con una camisa gigante con algunos botones que le cubría lo justo y lo necesario. Detrás una enfadadísima y rojísima Miku iba con una prenda caída, que se encontraba algo gastada, lo único que la diferenciaba con las pintas de Rin, era que se podía ver con claridad su trasero y un poco de sus pequeños pechos.

-Sinvergüenzas, ¡váyanse a ponerse más decentes dios!- decía Luka exasperada intentando cubrir más a su damita, mientras que yo lo hice con la mía, pero disimuladamente. Oh mierda, ya la estoy tratando de mía, esto no va a llegar a nada bueno, nada bueno para ella y tampoco para mí.

No idea de como llegaron a eso, pero de seguro no fue nada sano... naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada sano.

Le ofrecí la olvidada chaqueta de Valshe pero la rechazó diciendo que no quería nada que fuera de Valshe, entonces le ofrecí un poco de mi ropa que me quedaba pequeña, fuimos a mi habitación e hice que se probara la ropa que le había propuesto. Se veía bella con todo lo que usara, pero mas me gustó como le quedaba ese jersey negro con rayas rojas, esos jeans short con patines rojas con gatitos negros y esas zapatillas rojas de marca.

-Te ves preciosa...- solté, acabo de pensar en voz alta, debe ser el karma que viene a atacarme otra vez.

-Gracias kuro-chan- me dijo con su carita media roja.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo conmigo?- le dije seductoramente estrechándole la mano, a lo que ella asintió pero sin tomarme la mano diciendo - mientras no me violes- sonreía mucho, veo que pilla mis trucos.

-Muy bien, sin violación, ¿Vale?- le dije guiñándole el ojo, ella hizo lo mismo pero agregó una sonrisa pícara, no es muy inocente que digamos...

la tomé de la mano y la obligué a salir de la habitación, la agarré de la cintura, me subí al barandal y salté hacieno una pirueta, Rin gritaba del puro espanto, cuando llegamos al suelo, me falto equilibrio y caí hacia atrás aún con Rin en mis brazos.

-¡Estúpida demente!- me decía muy alterada por lo sucedido, la apretujé contra mi y se calmó, necesitaba un poquito de cariño para calmar los nervios, bueno quien no se asusta cuando te agarran de sorpresa y te hacen hacer parkour sin siquiera saberlo.

-bueno, ya que viviste tu emoción del día podemos salir- le dije divertida y empezó a golpearme sin fuerza, tal vez para demostrar su enojo, vaya que estaba cabreada.

-¡Tonta estúpida!- me dijo, y yo también cabreada besé la comisura de sus labios, estaba como un tomate con ketchup.

-...Estupideichon...- me dijo, me recagué de la risa, su carita de puchero no mejoró mi risa.

-¡jajajajaJAjajaJAjaJAAA! ay... dios... ¡ajaJAjaJAjajaJAJAja!- mi risa se volvío muy deforme, alguien deme aire. Me acaba de golpear en la cabeza, deteniéndo mi risa, duele mucho...

* * *

><p>-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?- me dijo Rin mientras caminábamos por la vereda mientras veíamos los diferentes locales que pasaban por nuestras miradas.<p>

-Primero, a comprar cartas pokemon, segundo, no sé- le dije algo avergonzada rascándome la nuca a lo que ella me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Entonces vayamos a jugar videojuegos, ¿te parece?- me dijo manteniendo esa enternecedora sonrisa en su pequeña y suave carita.

-Mientras no me acerques a un tragamonedas, te lo agradecería- dije a lo que ella rió moderadamente, y sigue estando ahí esa putamente hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

-jijiji, bueno, ¿Vamos?- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, no te sonrojes 96neko, sé fuerte, sé fuerte...

-E-esta b-bien- me cago en las mil p...

-¡MIREN! ¡RIN KAGAMINE Y 96NEKO! ¡ESTAN TENIENDO UNA CITA!- chucha tu ma... fan de ...

-Hay que correr- dijo mirando espantada como venía gente de todos lados con cámaras y esas cosas, el 60% de esa gente eran paparazzis.

La hice subirse a mi espalda y me subí a un auto que había por ahí estacionado y salté para agarrarme a un poste de luz, Rin iba muy aferrada, pero no noté miedo, creo que con lo del pakour en casa le hizo perder el miedo de mis acrobacias. Delicadamente me senté, aferré mi cola al poste por si acaso y muy despacio fui sentando a Rin en mis muslos, cuando ya estuvo en ellos la abrazé bien fuerte para que no se fuera a resbalar.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté con mucha preocupación, pudo haberse golpeado en alguna zona del cuerpo, o mucho peor haber quedado inconsciente por algún golpe que pudo haber recibido en la cabeza.

-Si estoy bien tranquila- dijo con total calma, parecía divertida y prosiguió - esta vez si fue divertido- dios, quita esa sonrisa que me derrites.

-jejeje, bueno, ¿nos vamos?- le dije parándome en el poste con Rin en brazos.

-¿vas a saltar?-.

-Si-.

-Déjame respirar un poquito-. dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Eso debería hacerlo yo, yo soy la ve va a ser todo el trabajo- dije haciendo resaltar una vena en la frente.

-Pero si me muero de un paro cardiaco a la que le van a echar la culpa será a ti asi que dejate de hacer tierra y salta-.

Entonces pegué un salto desde el poste hasta el techo de un local de ropa, recordé esa carrera, esa carrera... sentí la tristeza y la adrenalina inundar mis venas al ver la multitud de gente que hacía el esfuerzo de subirse al techo donde nos encontrábamos.

-la carrera...- dije casi en un susurro, espero que Rin no lo haya escuchado.

-Kuro-chan ¡empieza a escalar!- me casi gritó Rin, se escuchó muy fuerte ya que estaba cerca de mi oreja.

Mis sentidos se volvieron a activar y deje correr esa adrenalina corriendo a gran velocidad a través de la gente esquivando cada obstáculo en mi camino, corrí como 6 cuadras en zig-zag para evitar que la multitud de gente con cámara no pudiera tomar una foto fija, doblé a la izquierda, a la derecha, nuevamente a la izquierda, seguí derecho y los perdí.

* * *

><p>Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en un bosque, no sé si lo mencione pero de repente me da una pérdida de memoria y al llegar a un lugar inesperado siento que me he perdido parte de mi vida, bueno, es lo que me acaba de pasar. Se suponía que yo paré en la entrada de un café NO EN EL BOSQUE, debí haberle pedido pastillas para la memoria a Koge, ese parece farmacéutico con la variedad y cantidad de medicamentos que lleva en un "pequeño" bolso siempre sacando la excusa que podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento, y creo que hasta ahora le encuentro la razón, estúpido koge...<p>

Había un pequeño lago cerca así que fui a sentarme ahí, me miré a mi misma, no estaba Rin colgada así que entré en desesperación hasta que oí su voz inundar mis oídos con palabras tan serenas como el lago que se encontraba al frente mío.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, me solté de ti cuando te congelaste de golpe, no reaccionabas a nada, pero sabía que respirabas asi que pensé que te había dado un pequeño shock, por si acaso, no tenemos nada ya que vi como tu celular volaba detrás de nosotras mientras corrías a la velocidad de un guepardo, y yo no traje nada- dijo sonriente mientras me abrazaba por el cuello, sus abrazos son tan cálidos...

-Eres linda...- dije sin pensarlo dos veces, no me arrepiento de hacerlo pero si me dio vergüenza, me puse algo roja al decirlo, y aun más cuando la vi a los ojos y vi que ella también estaba sonrojada.

-E-emmmm... gracias...- dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en mí. Sus ojos color diamante me hipnotizaban pero tener este contacto visual con ella me ponía muy nerviosa... lo sentía tan arriesgado, tanto como intentar hacer vegetariano a un león mientras tienes salchichas amarradas al cuello.

En un acto reflejo por querer evitar el contacto visual, me recosté cerrando los ojos desinteresadamente, sinceramente si mantenía ese cruce de miradas, le hubiera quitado un botón y ya podría morir en manos de Meiko, desvirgen.

-O-oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo tímidamente intentando "disimuladamente" de hacerse un hueco entre mis brazos y acomodarse en mi pecho, obviamente la dejé porque ese bello color azulado en el cielo estaba oscureciéndose y empezaba a desvanecerse esa brisa cálida que nos acogía anteriormente para dar paso a ese helada ventisca que se venía.

-pregunta lo que quieras dulzura- omg... detén esta coquetería, no quiero ir presa por pedofilia, aún no.

-Mientras escapábamos de la gente, mencionaste una carrera, ¿A qué te referías? - Ah mierda, me cagó completamente, me gustaría no contestarle o mentirle pero... ¡DIOS SU, SU CUERPO, SU TODO! no puedo negarle una respuesta sincera a tal belleza.

-bueno, es una larga historia, llena de desgracias, no creo que quieras escucharla...- eso 96neko, anda con rodeos, ¡anda con rodeos!.

-Me gustaría saber más de ti, nee-chan- jaque mate. Justo en el blanco. Ya no puedo negarme.

-bueno... te contaré-.

_Flasback_

_-Si yo gano, ella será mi pareja, y si pierdo, puedes humillarme todo lo que quieras- Dije antes de comenzar la apuesta que decidiría dos rumbos: una vida feliz junto a la chica que he querido desde hace 2 años y medio, o mi suicidio por bullyng.  
><em>

_-Trato hecho, Marimacko- me dijo un chico con "demasiado músculo poca cabeza" extendiéndome la mano, y antes de que la tomara, lanzó un escupo en su mano, y todos sus seguidores empezaron a reír._

_-puerco deserebrado- susurré para mi mismo, creo que lo dije muy alto, recibí un golpe en la mejilla, como era de costumbre, estúpido puerco._

_-Basta Giga-P, no te comportes como un animal- dijo el amor de mi vida, Valshe, Ahhh... Valshe... su angelical voz lo era todo para mí. _

_-lesbiana bastarda...- dijo uno de sus seguidores lanzando un escupo, ese lo esquivé, prefiero recibir un escupo de alguien deserebrado que de alguien que tiene cerebro pero es un lamebotas._

_-hm. lamebotas- dije secamente, esperaba un golpe pero veo que los otros lamebotas lo detenían diciendo que no valía la pena, ya verá cuando estemos solos..._

_-Empezemos la carrera, marimacko- dijo ya fastidiado Giga-P alardeando que no necesitaba ponerse en posición de correr para ganarme, ¿no puede ser más pendejo?._

_-Con gusto- dije finalmente para prepararme desde la raya de partida._

_Vi la pista, estaba marcada con los autos carísimos de Giga-P (además de tonto, rico), la primera parte era en zig-zag y la segunda era recta, no habían obstáculos, pero de seguro sus seguidores me los pondrían. Estaba lista, me he preparado desde hace casi 3 meses para esta carrera, poniéndome obstáculos, distracciones, etc._

_Voy a tener su corazón._

_-En sus marcas...-_

_Puedo hacerlo..._

_-Listos...-_

_!Ella...!_

_-¡FUERA!-_

_¡VA A SER MÍA!_

* * *

><p><em>Seguiremos ese zhemzhual flashback despues de la flojeritis;3 chao!:3 (soy tan maldita con los pasados de las tachis... vi demasiado strawberry panic + elfen lied)<em>


End file.
